transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
2029 Olympics
The 2029 Olympics were the first to be hosted by Six Lasers. Medal Count Total entries and medals after 15 events (Foot Race, Igyak Bustin', Autobot Free-For-All, Mode 2 Land Race, Air Race, Demolition Derby, Sharpshooting, Decepticon Free-For-All, Javelin Toss, EDC Free-For-All, All Combat Tournaments): Schedule All times EST. Event Logs This area is reserved for /official/ events only, ie any event where official Olympic medals are handed out. They should be entered in the following format: Sample log name: Event Name - A brief, perhaps hilarious summary of the event! Gold: Winner! Silver: Almost Winner! Bronze: Miss Congeniality! Air Race 2029: Air Race - A brutal aerial deathrace in an underground ice cavern infested with monsters! It doesn't get more hardcore than this! Gold: Blueshift! Silver: Sunder! Bronze: Ramjet! Foot Race 2029: Foot Race - The first competition of the 2929 Olympics! A race to the finish over rocks and lava on the hellish plant Thrull! I hope you all bet on Speedy McFastpants! Gold: Redshift! Silver: Tempo! Bronze: DepthCharge! Bronco Bustin' 2029: Ick-Yak Bronco Bustin' - Several transformers test their skills and endurance by seeing who ran ride a buckin' Ick-Yak the longest! Gold: Redshift! Silver: Sunder! Bronze: Americon! Javelin Toss 2029: Javelin Toss - Shawn Berger hosts the 2029 Olympic Javelin Toss! Gold: Shockwave! Silver: Sunder! Bronze: Impactor! Demolition Derby 2029: '''Demolition Derby' - You may correctly assume there was a whole lotta ramming going on. Gold: Hot Spot! Silver: Quickswitch! Bronze: Impulse! Autobot Free For All 2029: '''Autobot Free For All' - The Autobots get jiggy with each other. Gold: Outrun! Silver: Blaster! Bronze: Ramhorn! Also Bronze: Sideswipe! Decepticon Free For All 2029: '''Decepticon Free For All' - The Decepticons get jiggy with each other. Gold: Blitzwing! Also Gold: Galvatron! Bronze: Fury! Also Bronze: Shockwave! Sharpshooting 2029: '''Sharpshooting' - Will the Decepticons accidentally shoot Galvatron w/ baby carriage? Gold: Moonracer! Silver: Nate Briar! Bronze: Soundwave! Earth Defence Command Free For All 2029: '''EDC Free For All' - The EDC gets jiggy with itself. ''Gold: Talazia Keldahoff! Silver: Aramasu HIkage! Bronze: James Bailey! Gladitorial Competition Full Combat Competition Logs Post anything Olympic related here! The more the merrier! * Opening Ceremonies 2029 - The Opening Ceremonies for this year's Olympics, with special guest star MC KREMZEEK(or a Kremzeek costume, anyway) * Why So Happy? - Compton Xabat unleashes a gruesome attack on Cybertron, and right in the middle of the Olympics! * Survivor: Transformers - Shawn Berger hosts a reality TV show, where the Transformers must compete against one another in order to win a prize! * A New Case Begins - Richard Rimmer is in quite a bit of trouble on the planet Nepsa -- who can bail him out? Artwork Got Olympic artwork to show off? Stick a link here! * Redshift vs Blueshift battle! * 2029 Space Olympics logo by Catechism * thumb | Redshift rides his way to another gold medal in the Bronco Bustin' event! Art courtesy of [[Fusillade <3 | 200px | left]] Extra Certificates Sky Lynx: Winner of the Gladiatorial WTF-weight Match - A gift basket from Omaha Steaks. Galvatron: Winner of the Full-Combat Premiere Demonstration Division - Fuzzy Energon-Cube dice to hang on the mirror of his new space yacht. Impulse: Winner of the Demolition Derby Evasion/Crashing Contest - A high quality autographed glossy photo of the Kremzeek mascot. Moonracer: Winner of the Sharpshooting Style Award - Phone calls from Alien Burt Lancaster and Alien Clint Eastwood. Broadcast: Winner of the Mode 2 Land Race Crashing Certificate - 50 dollar gift certificate from Best Buy. Geist: Winner of the Drinking Contest - An imported case of Enker brand armour wax. Imported from really, /really/ far away. Ultra Magnus: Winner of the Klud Hunt - A 20th Anniversary Masterpiece Optimus Prime figure.